learning to deal
by xx-beautifully-forgotten-xx
Summary: bella is abused by jake,her boyfriend.when she meets edward,her best friend alice's dreamy older brother,will she be able to deal with her past?will edward be able to get her to trust him?will they fall in love?find out!all human.rated m to be careful!
1. a rocky ending

chapter one: a rocky ending BPOV disclaimer: i do not own any of the charicters in this story...sadly...they belong to the talented stephenie meyer setting is 6 months prior to the present

"he was my class partner jake...not some guy i didnt know..." i tried to reason with my boyfriend,jacob.

"he could be the king of england for all i care...your my girlfriend and you will NOT walk around campus acting like a SLUTTY WHORE" he screamed at me as i felt my eyes stinging with tears. jake tended to over-react often

"jake...i think you need to take me home now" i said for the 10th time that evening. we had been out studying at the library when my lit class project partner came up and said hi. jake tended to be possessive...but he knew mike and i were study partners and were really great friends. then he slamed on the brakes

"fine, you wanna go...then if you leave you will never find anything or anyone better than lucky i even kept you around. your nothing but an easy little whore who isnt worth a seccond glance. you leave. go ahead. but know i wont be there for u when u realize what a mistake you have made." he said. at least he didnt get to out of control. if he had...i dont know i would have survived.

"jake..just take me home" i begged. i didnt want him to do anything we would regret...like last time....

" no bella. if u wanna go. then go. but u better figure a different way home. now get out of my god dammed now" he said as he pushed me out of the car and sped off into the night...leaving me alone...in seattle. my appartment was about 20 miles from here...id never make the walk. i broke down. i sat on the dirty ground in the dark backroads of seattle, and i began to sob. i hated when jake acted this way. he scared me beond belief. this wasnt the jake i fell in love with 3 years before. that jake loved me. that jake was a great boyfriend. that jake...not this jake.  
i was going to call alice, my roomate. we were really great friends...but she was with her boyfriend jasper tonight. so i called my brother,emmett

"bella cant you call back in like two hours or so...im with rose" emmett said over the phone. my big brother and i got along really well, but when he was with his gorgous girlfriens rosalie, it was best not to mess with him.

"emmett...i need help" i said as the tears flowed freely again.

" bella...hold on rose...bells whats wrong? where are you? arnt you supposed to be with jake?" he asked clearly concerned

"emmett, jake left me..im on kings street...can youy pick me up..if not i can call alice.."i said realizing that he wouldnt want to leave rose

"bella stay where you are, i will be there in 5 miniutes" he said and i felt relieved. i knew i could count on my em. my big teaddy bear of a brother.

"thanks em. i love you" i said

"your welcome bells. i love you too" he said. i knew he was mad. not that he had to leave rose. but that jake left me. i knew that emmett would have a few words for him...but i didnt care. jake deserved it.

**AN/: hey guys, this is my first story so please read and review. i really, REALLY hope you like it. if you have advise or sugestions please send them my way. i love it when people help. and tell me either way if you like it, hate it, or if you have ideas...if you dont read and review i wont continue on with it and ill think of something else to write about. thanks guys.**

**xx-beautifully-forgotten-xx**

**next chapter: 6 monts later, bella and edward meet...(all because of alice) should be posted soon, but im going out of town tomorow and wont have access to the internet. but ill try!!  
**


	2. chocolate ice cream

chapter 2:chocolate ice cream.

Bpov

i heard a slight knock on my door but it barely registered. i hadnt been the same since the night jake left me on the streets. i couldnt believed i loved such a jerk like him. my thoughts were interupted when alice stepped in the door. she smiles sweetly. she had been a big help..and through all of this mess, we seemed to bond...becoming great friends...during the day we were hanging out all the time..at school...lunch...we even worked togeher at the bookstore on campus. it almost made my life feel somewhat normal...but then at night i would have terrible nighmares...ranging anywhere to the night my jake left me...or the night not so long before...the night that changed my life.

"bella are you alright...i heard screaming?" alice asked...clearly concerned. i must have been screaming in my sleep again.

"ya alice...im fine..i just had another one.." i said begining to tear as the dream came flooding back to me. alice cam and sat next to me wrapping her tiny arms around me and my body shook with sobs. the dream was so real...like that fateful night...

"bella everything is alright... he's not here...hes not going to hit you anymore...i promise..." she comforted. i knew he wasnt going to hit me anymore...but what i had feared was much worse..what alice didnt know...what that jake didnt just hit me...it was never jest a punch here...a slap there...it was always much worse.

"i know...im sorry im being silly" i said with a sigh...she didn tneed to worry to much about me...she needed sleep too.

"hey i brought you something..."she said as she walked over tward the desk in my room. she came back with 2 bowls full of chocolate ice cream." i figured you may want some...it always helps"

"thanks ali.."i said with a weak smile...she always knew exactly how to help me.

"hey i have something i wanted to tell you"she said hesitating slightly.

"whats up"i asked. when i was with alice i seemed to forget all about the nightmares.

"well you know how me and jasper were supposed to go out tomorow..i told you we were meeting up with someone?"she asked as i nodded"well me and jazz were wondering if you would like to come with us? i want you to meat someone...and i dont want you home by yourself tomorow."she stated as i giggled

"alice youdont have to babysit me all the time...im a big girl"i said as she laughed

"i know but after tonight i think you will have fun...and i REALLY want you to meet this person."she said with such pleading eyes it was impossible tosay no

"alright alice"i said as she squeeled and hugged me tightly" who am i meeting anyway" i asked

"um....my older brother"she said hesatating again.."he wanted to come see me for a visit and see jasper and rose...so you need to get some sleep...were meeting jasper and rosalie tomorow at the airport at around 10:30"she said to cheerfully

"alright im going see ya in the morning"she said as she shut off the light. as i sat there...finishing off the rest of my chocolate ice cream..i realized just how much she cared for me....and this was going to be a great friendship after all

**AN//sorry this is extremely late guys...but i had to go on a trip with the family and then i had school start up and then i had a writers block 0.o...but im back!!**

**so tell me what you chapter is really short..and it was supposed to be the point where edward and bella meet...but i started writing..and alice and bella just took over...they tend to do that...**

**i already have up to chapter 4 written...but i have to type them..but i wont do it until i get at least 1 review. i was real;ly sad to find out i got no reviews or anything...please send some...or i wont post anymore!!**

**next chapter:edward and bella meet. it should be out by like...tomorow or later tonight maybe...if i get reviews..i will write in edwards pov too!!**

** xx-beautifully-forgotten-xx  
**


	3. first impressions

**AN//sorry for typos and grammer mistakes...im trying to fix it...just work around it!!!please and thank you!!**

chapter 3: first impressions

"come on bella we have to go if were gonna meet jasper and rose on time for edwards plane to land"alice said, all to cheerful. it took almost 3 and a half hours to get to the brooklyn meant it was only 6 in the morning. why did i agree to this?

"Alice im getting up. i didnt sleep well last night. let me shower and ill be out" i said with a groan. i really hated her chipperness this early.

"alright bella but you have a half an hour. i put your chlothes on the counter in your bathroom" she said with a sly smile.

"alice im not a baby i can dress myself"i started to complain

"i know bells, i just havent seen my brother in 8 months and i really miss him! im super excited" she said with a smile. she looked lost in her own thoughts. so i got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. i looked at the countertop where my clothes lay. she picked a blue soft long-sleeved sweater with a white cami and a pair of dark jeans and ballet flatts. i took a quick shower and got dressed, and me ad alice set off to meet rose, jasper, and alice's brother.

the ride there was long but fun. me and alice sat in her yellow porche blasting music with the windows rolled dow, just enjoying life. alice seemed to keep her hyperness under as we pulled into the airport parking lot, her resolve seemed to break. she was practcally running to the terminal.

"hey jasper i didnt miss anything did i?"she asked and she walked into his awaiting arms and he kissed her hairline.

"alice you didnt miss a thing."he promised just as a plane landed. alice was practically jumping with excitement.

"flight 24a from chicago has just arrived" a voice said over the intercom

"thats him" alice said, extremely excited. i could tell she had a really great relationship with her brother.  
i sat with emmett and rose as i watched the people walk in looking for there loved ones or their luggage, and i found myself looking to see if i could figure out who this mystery man was. was he like alice? and then i looked out and saw the most georgous man i had ever seen walk twards us, a huge smile lit across his face as he saw alice. this had to be edward. because alice was squeeling and running off twards him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
he was georgous. he had tousled, light bronze hair, piercing green eyes, really tall, he didnt look strong really, but he did have muscle you could see through the outlines of his shirt.

"hey rose" edward said with an akward smile.. rose got up and they hugged akwardly. i wondered what that was about.

"hey edward. how are you" she asked out of courtsey, as if she only asked because she felt it was polite.

"im alright and you?" he asked, same tone as rose

"im...better" she said with a look i couldnt quite figure out"this is my boyfriend, emmett"she said with a smug look on her face.

"nice to meet you"he said polietly. he was clearly uncomfortable, for whatever reason, but was still so polite.

"you too"my brother said, obviously a suprise...

"edward, this is my best friend and roomate, bella. bella, my brother, edward."alice cut in in her pixie like voice, easing some of the tension. she obviously knew what was going on. i looked at her questioningly, and she shot me a we'll-talk-later look.  
i looked back at edward and whaever was bothering him before seemed to completly dissapear. he was smiling a smile that made my heart melt, and i hadn't know him for about 10 miniuts.

"bella" he said, as if trying to ingrane the name into his head."what a beautiful name. it so nice to meet you, bella has told me alot about you."he said and i shot a glare in alices direction. she just smiles timidly.

"ya, alice has said alot about you too. it a pleasure to meet you too" i said as he smiles another goofy grin and i felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. which only made him smile wider, whick made me burn redder.

"alright everyone, i have to get edward home. well see you guys at 6 for dinner right?" alice asked as everyone, even rose, nodded.  
and then we were off. as we rode home i just sat back and listened to the stories they told me of there childhood together. they really were close. like me and emmett. i couldnt wait to spend the next month with them. i couldnt wait to spend the next month with edward, getting to know him. this would be the best month ever.

**AN//and thats bellas pov of there first meeting. whatcha think?? anyone curious as to whats going on with rose and edward?? its probably really predictable..but oh well...ive got bigger secrets to reveal later.**

**thanks for the reviews...please tell everyone you know about this would really help me out. and please if you have any sugestions or ideas send them my way.. i need all the help i can get.**

**i have a schedual...for now i will post everyday on this story...until i start posting on a new story im in the process of writing. it will also be all human...dont have a title yet. send me a PM if u have ideas.**

**next chapter: edwards pov of there firt time meeting. out tomorow (you will find out whats up with rose and edward then so check it out)!!**

** xx-beautifully-forgotten-xx  
**


	4. authors note appoligies!

**AN/**

**  
alright guys im really sorry...i know you got alerts and prolly thought it was a new chapter...but its jus an authers note.  
i have been having trouble with my internet so i havent been able to post chapter 4...but im working on it now...and it should be up in a few hours...thank you guys so much for your patience....**

**i know this is kinda a shamless plug...but please please PLEASE read and review this story...and tell others to r&r...i really need feedback if i want to continue this story!! please!! thanks!! and now im off...to continue to write this story!! yay**

** xx-beautifully-forgotten-xx**


	5. stealing my breath

**disclaimer: me: hey stephenie..ive been thinking and i think you should let me have twilight...and ill give you this story.  
steph:....nope...sorry sydney....not gonna happen.  
me:well than...can i have edward?  
steph: no you cant...hes...indisposed at the moment.  
me:oh...god.....akward.......**

**AN/// again sorry for the wait guys...please know that!  
**

**chapter4:stealing my breath epov**

_ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, as we are about to decend to our destination...seattle washington. we hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for traveling with delta first class airlines_

the cheerful, yet annoying flight attendant said. she had beet hitting on me all the way from chicago. it was really beginning to bug me. but i couldnt stay mad for to long. i was now walking off the plane and into the terminal. i walked in and was attaked by my younger sister alice who was squeeling and hugging me tightly.

"Edward,Edward i have missed you so much" she squeeled kissing my cheek lightly

*i missed you to ali"i said laughing at her egarness. she had always been the hyper one.

"hey wheres my hug" he said lightly.

"aww..does jazz want a kiss too" i asked as he rolled his eyes. i gave him a hug i had really missed him.  
i looked over and saw the most beautiful creature i had ever laid my eyes on. she looked up and smiled weakly...blushing slightly. at that moment she had stolen my breath away. she had the most georgous smile and when she blushed..she was irresistable.

jasper has pulled out of the hug and was now staring at me intently" what was that about?" he asked confused

"who is that?" i asked still staring at bella, who was now talking to a big man, with bulging muscles and a booming voice. they had to be related..they looked alot alike.

jasper just smiled and began pushing me twards her" go find out for yourself" he stated and i began to walk over. only then did i realize that the one person i didnt want to be ther was there sitting right next to this beautiful girl. my ex...rosalie.

"hey...rose" i said..with an akward smile. she got up and gave me a quick, akward hug. so i wasnt the only one who felt akward.

hey edward...how are you?"she asked, and i could tell she was only asking to be polite.

"im alright. and you?"i asked. i honestly didnt care, but part of me was curious.

im...better" she said and i could hear the implied"without you" in her voice."this is my boyfriend emmett."she said hugging the bear sized man that the girl was talking to earlier. she had a look on her face that said haha i moved on...

"nice to meet you"i said. im happy she moved on...she deserved at least that much.

"you too man..."emmett said...obviously confused.

"edward this is my best friend, and roomate, bella. bella, my brother edward"alice cut in, saving me from haveing to talk or think about rosalie any longer. and i was greatful. i looked at bella. bella...what a beautiful started to smile. she was beautiful she looked at me and smiled back, the most gorgous smile i had ever seen.

"bella"i said...not realising i said it aloud."what a beautiful name. its nice to meet you, alice has told me alot about you" i said as she shot a glare at alice. she apparently knew my sister all to well...

"ya alice has said alot about you too...its a pleasure to meet you."she said and i beautiful blush crept up on her cheeks, which made me smile widder, which made her grow more red.

"alright everyone...i have to get edward home. well see you guys at 6 for dinner right?" alice asked as the realization hit me. i would spend the next 6 months in the same house as bella...that gave us time to get to know each other. and i couldnt wait!

so we headed out. it took us about 2 and a half hours to get there but i was fine with that. me and alice took turns telling funny stories about our childhood. it was fun and i couldnt wait to get to know bella more.

**AN///and there you go. chapter 4 for ya!! im really sorry its out late but my computer was being weird. its still somewhat early so i will be working on chapter 5...not sure if ill post it or not tonight or tomorow...depends on what yall think!  
ok things are gonna kinda go faster than they have been...but thats fine..i hope...if not..then just let me know and ill slow things down....please read ad review!!! im asking for at least 3 before i post a new chapter!! i was dissapointed that i didnt get any reviews last chapter!  
next chapter: getting to know eachother!! (out late tonight or tomorow afternoon)**


	6. another an

authors note.  
guys i am SOOOO SORRY for such a long delay on this story.  
i have been soo busy...and then i hit a writers block,  
but these are all excuses and i shouldnt so.  
ill be putting the new chapter up withen the week... and i will be updating on probably thursdays!  
thanks!! 


End file.
